


Showers

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Gun Kink, Hair-pulling, Kinda, M/M, Police Uniforms, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Uniform Kink, but carl likes it, rick says no when carl says slow down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Anonymous said:tell us more about how carl is hints about the fact that he gets dicked by daddy grimes~ btw loving your work & you're awesome





	Showers

"Your mom's gonna be home any minute," Rick lifted Carl up and set him on the counter, pulling his shirt off. The shower behind them was running, steam beginning to fog up the mirror behind Carl. He pulled Carls sweats and boxers off with one movement, dropping them on the floor. "We gotta hurry..." 

Carl smirked, pulling Rick towards him. "You're the one who followed me into the bathroom..." He cupped Ricks cheek, twisting his legs around his waist and pressed their hips together. "Is that your gun or are you just happy to see me-" 

"Shut it," Rick hissed through clenched teeth. Carl always loved messing with Rick when he was pent up. If he didn't get to fuck Carl he would get on edge, Carl didn't know why but he liked to think it was because Rick thought Carl found someone new. Which for the record, would never happen. "Just let me get it off..." He started to undo his belt, stopping when Carl grabbed his hands.

"Leave it on." Carl undid his belt, pulling it off. "I like your uniform... makes you hotter... knowing the sheriff in town is too busy to safe people because he's fucking his son..." Carl unzipped Ricks pants, popping the button open. "C'mon, the shower can only block out so much noise..." 

Rick nodded, pushing his boxers down, tucking them under his balls. He pulled his dick out and stroked it a few times, looking up at Carl. He cupped his sons cheek and rubbed his thumb across his bottom lip. "Can't decide which hole I wanna use... when you choke on my dick your mom can't hear you.." Ricks other hand slapped his ass. "But your ass is so tight.." 

"My ass," Carl whispered, kissing Ricks neck. "Want you to fuck my ass, dad, please... been practicing. Stretching myself out on four fingers so you don't have to go slow anymore..." 

"Trust me, darling..." Rick spread Carls legs, pulling him to the edge. He slipped the head of his cock into Carl, watching his sons face. He licked his lips, chuckling when Carl gasped and winced. He slammed into Carl, pushing him against the mirror. "I'm not gonna go slow." 

Beneath them, the front door opened then closed. Her footsteps were hard to hear over the shower and the moans, but as she walked up the stairs and headed down the hallway, it was almost easy to hear. She was typing, the clicking from her phone was loud. She always had her volume turned all the way up. Rick presses his lips to Carls, slowing his thrusts. Carl whined against his lips, clawing at his uniform. Once the footsteps disappeared into the bedroom, Rick pulled away and sped up. 

"Dad," Carl panted, pressing his forehead to Ricks shoulder. He gripped Ricks arms, nearly tearing the fabric that covered them. "Fuck, harder." He whined, biting his lip. He pulled Rick down closer to him, spreading his legs even more. "Fuck, right there, right there-" 

In one swift motion, Rick unclipped the black leather that held his gun into his belt. He raised the gun and pressed it underneath Carls jaw, smirking. "You're gonna be quiet, alright? Not gonna let your mommy hear how good I'm making you feel..." 

Carl tilted his chin up, his arms falling to his sides. His back slammed against the mirror with each thrust, the cold metal of the gun pressing against his jaw. "Yes, sir..." Every once in a while Rick would choose to be rough. Pull his gun out or slam Carl against a wall. Whenever Carl praised his status as a cop something inside him came undone. Maybe it was his morals, or maybe, just maybe, it was Ricks fantasy being unleashed. 

"Moan too loud and I blow your brains out," Part of Carl wished he was getting fucked against Ricks cop car. That would make everything even better. He leaned down and licked the shell of Carls ear, chuckling so low it sounded like a growl. "You know this is loaded..." 

"I also know you won't really shoot me..." Carl tilted his head to the side, licking his lips. "Daddy.." he moaned when Rick sped his hips up. He tossed his head back against the mirror, his hair wiping away the steam. "Fuck, dad, slow down-" 

"No," Rick growled. He was like an animal. Carl wondered if the animal was just part of him or if it was all of him. If Rick just forced this side of him down. "You wanna get fucked, I'll show you how it feels to get fucked." He pressed their foreheads together. "You aren't a kid anymore, Carl, it's time to see how boys like you get treated..." 

"Boys?" Lori tapped on the door. "Is everything okay? Your cars are here and all the rooms are empty, did something happen? Are you okay?" 

"We're fine..." Carls knuckles were white as he gripped the edge of the counter. Rick was still slamming into him as hard and as fast as he wanted to, setting Carls nerves on fire. "I... I just...-" Carl arched his back, moaning. "Just... Fuc-" 

Rick stuffed his gun into Carls mouth, grabbing a hold of his hair. He fucked into him harshly, chasing his orgasm. "We're fine, honey," He leaned down and kissed Carls neck. "Be quiet." He pulled the gun out and rubbed it against Carls nipple. The boy shivered and leaned back against the mirror. "Just helping him with a shower?"

"Did he hurt himself?" Lori asked, jiggling the door. Luckily, Rick had locked it. "What doe-" 

"I'm okay, mom..." He put his hand over his mouth. He took a deep breath, slapping Ricks arms. "Slow down," Carl groaned when his dad shook his head. He leaned his head on his dad's shoulder, taking a deep, shaky breath. "The shower knob wouldn't go so dads... daddy's helping me turn it on. That's all mom..." He bit Ricks shoulder, grabbing at his hips. "Don't stop," He panted. He turned back to the door, covering his moans with a cough. "We'll be done soon."


End file.
